In U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,358, Fondaparinux sodium is described as the “only anticoagulant thought to be completely free of risk from HIT-2 induction.” The biochemical and pharmacologic rationale for the development of a heparin pentasaccharide in Thromb. Res., 86(1), 1-36, 1997 by Walenga et al. cited the recently approved synthetic pentasaccharide Factor Xa inhibitor Fondaparinux sodium. Fondaparinux has also been described in Walenga et al., Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs, Vol. 11, 397-407, 2002 and Bauer, Best Practice & Research Clinical Hematology, Vol. 17, No. 1, 89-104, 2004.
Fondaparinux sodium is a linear octasulfated pentasaccharide (oligosaccharide with five monosaccharide units) molecule having five sulfate esters on oxygen (O-sulfated moieties) and three sulfates on a nitrogen (N-sulfated moieties). In addition, Fondaparinux contains five hydroxyl groups in the molecule that are not sulfated and two sodium carboxylates. Out of five saccharides, there are three glucosamine derivatives and one glucuronic and one L-iduronic acid. The five saccharides are connected to each other in alternate α and β glycosylated linkages (see FIG. 1).
Fondaparinux sodium is a chemically synthesized methoxy derivative of the natural pentasaccharide sequence, which is the active site of heparin that mediates the interaction with antithrombin (Casu et al., J. Biochem., 197, 59, 1981). It has a challenging pattern of O- and N-sulfates, specific glycosidic stereochemistry, and repeating units of glucosamines and uronic acids (Petitou et al., Progress in the Chemistry of Organic Natural Product, 60, 144-209, 1992).
The monosaccharide units comprising the Fondaparinux molecule are labeled as per the convention in FIG. 1, with the glucosamine unit on the right referred to as monosaccharide A and the next, an uronic acid unit to its left as B and subsequent units, C, D and E respectively. The chemical synthesis of Fondaparinux starts with monosaccharides of defined structures that are themselves referred to as Monomers A2, B1, C, D and E, for differentiation and convenience, and they become the corresponding monosaccharides in fondaparinux sodium.
Due to this complex mixture of free and sulfated hydroxyl groups, and the presence of N-sulfated moieties, the design of a synthetic route to Fondaparinux requires a careful strategy of protection and de-protection of reactive functional groups during synthesis of the molecule. Previously described syntheses of Fondaparinux all adopted a similar strategy to complete the synthesis of this molecule. This strategy can be envisioned as having four stages. The strategy in the first stage requires selective de-protection of five out of ten hydroxyl groups. During the second stage these five hydroxyls are selectively sulfonated. The third stage of the process involves the de-protection of the remaining five hydroxyl groups. The fourth stage of the process is the selective sulfonation of the 3 amino groups, in the presence of five hydroxyl groups that are not sulfated in the final molecule. This strategy can be envisioned from the following fully protected pentasaccharide, also referred to as the late-stage intermediate.

In this strategy, all of the hydroxyl groups that are to be sulfated are protected with an acyl protective group, for example, as acetates (R═CH3) or benzoates (R=aryl) (Stages 1 and 2) All of the hydroxyl groups that are to remain as such are protected with benzyl group as benzyl ethers (Stage 3). The amino group, which is subsequently sulfonated, is masked as an azide (N3) moiety (Stage 4). R1 and R2 are typically sodium in the active pharmaceutical compound (e.g., Fondaparinux sodium).
This strategy allows the final product to be prepared by following the synthetic operations as outlined below:
a) Treatment of the late-stage intermediate with base to hydrolyze (deprotect) the acyl ester groups to reveal the five hydroxyl groups. The two R1 and R2 ester groups are hydrolyzed in this step as well.

b) Sulfonation of the newly revealed hydroxyl groups.

c) Hydrogenation of the O-sulfated pentasaccharide to de-benzylate the five benzyl-protected hydroxyls, and at the same time, unmask the three azides to the corresponding amino groups.

d) On the last step of the operation, the amino groups are sulfated selectively at a high pH, in the presence of the five free hydroxyls to give Fondaparinux (FIG. 1).
While the above strategy has been shown to be viable, it is not without major drawbacks. One drawback lies in the procedure leading to the fully protected pentasaccharide (late stage intermediate), especially during the coupling of the D-glucuronic acid to the next adjacent glucose ring (the D-monomer to C-monomer in the EDCBA nomenclature shown in FIG. 1). Sugar oligomers or oligosaccharides, such as Fondaparinux, are assembled using coupling reactions, also known as glycosylation reactions, to “link” sugar monomers together. The difficulty of this linking step arises because of the required stereochemical relationship between the D-sugar and the C-sugar, as shown in FIG. 2.
The stereochemical arrangement illustrated in FIG. 2 is described as having a β-configuration at the anomeric carbon of the D-sugar (denoted by the arrow). The linkage between the D and C units in Fondaparinux has this specific stereochemistry. There are, however, competing β- and α-glycosylation reactions.
The difficulties of the glycosylation reaction in the synthesis of Fondaparinux is well known. In 1991 Sanofi reported a preparation of a disaccharide intermediate in 51% yield having a 12/1 ratio of β/α stereochemistry at the anomeric position (Duchaussoy et al., Bioorg. & Med. Chem. Lett., 1(2), 99-102, 1991). In another publication (Sinay et al., Carbohydrate Research, 132, C5-C9, 1984) yields on the order of 50% with coupling times on the order of 6-days are reported. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,816 (see e.g., column 31, lines 50-56) discloses a 50% yield for the β-glycosylation.
Alchemia's U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,445 is even less specific as to the details of the synthesis of this late-stage Fondaparinux synthetic intermediate. The '445 patent discloses several strategies for the assembly of the pentasaccharide (1+4, 3+2 or 2+3) using a 2-acylated D-sugar (specifically 2-allyloxycarbonyl) for the glycosylation coupling reactions. However, Alchemia's strategy involves late-stage pentasaccharides that all incorporate a 2-benzylated D-sugar. The transformation of acyl to benzyl is performed either under acidic or basic conditions. Furthermore, these transformations, using benzyl bromide or benzyl trichloroacetimidate, typically result in extensive decomposition and the procedure suffers from poor yields. Thus, such transformations (at a disaccharide, trisaccharide, and pentasaccharide level) are typically not acceptable for industrial scale production.
Examples of fully protected pentasaccharides are described in Duchaussoy et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1 (2), 99-102, 1991; Petitou et al., Carbohydr. Res., 167, 67-75, 1987; Sinay et al., Carbohydr. Res., 132, C5-C9, 1984; Petitou et al., Carbohydr. Res., 1147, 221-236, 1986; Lei et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 6, 1337-1346, 1998; Ichikawa et al., Tet. Lett., 27(5), 611-614, 1986; Kovensky et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 1999, 7, 1567-1580, 1999. These fully protected pentasaccharides may be converted to the O- and N-sulfated pentasaccharides using the four steps (described earlier) of: a) saponification with LiOH/H2O2/NaOH, b) O-sulfation by an Et3N—SO3 complex; c) de-benzylation and azide reduction via H2/Pd hydrogenation; and d) N-sulfation with a pyridine-SO3 complex.
Even though many diverse analogs of the fully protected pentasaccharide have been prepared, none use any protective group at the 2-position of the D unit other than a benzyl group. Furthermore, none of the fully protected pentasaccharide analogs offer a practical, scaleable and economical method for re-introduction of the benzyl moiety at the 2-position of the D unit after removal of any participating group that promotes β-glycosylation.
Furthermore, the coupling of benzyl protected sugars proves to be a sluggish, low yielding and problematic process, typically resulting in substantial decomposition of the pentasaccharide (prepared over 50 synthetic steps), thus making it unsuitable for a large [kilogram] scale production process.

It has been a general strategy for carbohydrate chemists to use base-labile ester-protecting group at 2-position of the D unit to build an efficient and stereoselective β-glycosidic linkage. To construct the β-linkage carbohydrate chemists have previously acetate and benzoate ester groups, as described, for example, in the review by Poletti et al., Eur. J. Chem., 2999-3024, 2003.
The ester group at the 2-position of D needs to be differentiated from the acetate and benzoates at other positions in the pentasaccharide. These ester groups are hydrolyzed and sulfated later in the process and, unlike these ester groups, the 2-hydroxyl group of the D unit needs to remain as the hydroxyl group in the final product, Fondaparinux sodium.
Some of the current ester choices for the synthetic chemists in the field include methyl chloro acetyl and chloro methyl acetate [MCA or CMA]. The mild procedures for the selective removal of theses groups in the presence of acetates and benzoates makes them ideal candidates. However, MCA/CMA groups have been shown to produce unwanted and serious side products during the glycosylation and therefore have not been favored in the synthesis of Fondaparinux sodium and its analogs. For by-product formation observed in acetate derivatives see Seeberger et al., J. Org. Chem., 2004, 69, 4081-93. Similar by-product formation is also observed using chloroacetate derivatives. See Orgueira et al., Eur. J. Chem., 9(1), 140-169, 2003.
Therefore, as will be appreciated, there are several limitations to current processes used for the synthesis of fondaparinux sodium. Thus, there is a need in the art for new synthetic procedures that produce fondaparinux and related compounds in high yield and with high stereoselectivity. The processes of the present invention address the limitations known in the art and provide a unique, reliable and scalable synthesis of compounds such as Fondaparinux sodium.
Additional advantages will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the aspects described below. The advantages described below will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive.